pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Random Dungeon
Overview }}Random Dungeon also known as Random Pixel Dungeon is a mod of the Original PD which was released on January 29th, 2017 by Lighthouse64. It is based on the just previous from the current (1.9.2) version 1.9.1.of Original PD, but without including degradation. Nevertheless, due to its drastic changes, players should not expect a great similarity with Original PD in its details. The general concept of this mod is that each hero’s run can be repeated for infinite times, as long as the hero does not die (thus a more suitable name for this mod would be "Infinite Dungeon"). Features Classes All classes are available from the first game and all heroes start with a scroll of Upgrade, a Key Chain and the Dew Vial, and also with the class specific starting items of Original PD. Enemies After the hero descends to depth 2, he/she spawns on a depth that looks like either the Original PD’s Sewers, Prison or Caves, and the landscape remains the same until depth 15, with all the familiar enemies of that chapter appearing on all 15 depths (the depths are bigger in comparison to those of Original PD, approximately triple in size). There are also 3 mini-bosses added: – Rat Prince (sewers). – Master Thief (prison). – Cave Spider (caves). They will spawn randomly but rather rarely in runs with the relevant landscape. Apart from those mini-bosses some new enemies are added to all chapters: – Dungeon Fish (mostly sewers). – Killer-Cave Flower (mostly caves). – Killer Toxic Sewer Slime (mostly sewers). – Sewer Horse (mostly sewers). Quests At the beginning of each run, the hero spawns on the friendly depth 1 (Hub) with a shopkeeper and also a Post Office Box from which some quests can be picked, that involve either finding an item in the dungeon or killing a specific enemy. The Sad Ghost appears randomly on a depth between 2 and 4 and the Old Wandmaker on a depth between 7 and 9 regardless of the run’s landscape (that is, they will both always appear in either a sewers, prison or caves landscape). The Troll Blacksmith and Ambitious Imp NPCs don’t exist in this mod. Miscellaneous Also 2 new food items are added: Cheese and Moldy Cheese, that both satisfy fully the hero’s satiety, but also release Toxic Gas, while the Moldy Cheese also poisons the hero for a short while. Every few depths a shop spawns randomly near the floor entrance that sells bags, potions (always Healing potions and randomly other types), food rations, rings, wands, weightstones and in which the hero can also sell his/her items. Also, the hero can store away from the inventory any unnecessary item from anywhere in the dungeon, by just using the relevant menu option, and he/she can retrieve them from a chest that is located in the entrance room of every depth. Lastly, there is also a Rat King present at the sidebar (but not in the dungeon), that generates slowly money, but the hero can hire extra rat workers for him or increase the level of the already available ones, to make more money get generated. If the hero manages to reach depth 15, he/she will find a "boss depth" in regards to the landscape, but with a normal enemy of the chapter and not a boss, which will be killed easily (for example the depth 15 “boss” in a sewers landscape might be a sewers crab, and in a caves landscape a cave spinner). He/she won’t be able to continue from that point, as the door to the next depth will be locked and the enemy won’t have dropped a key, and he/she will have two alternatives: a) either go back to depth 2 by ascending. Ascending from depth 2 will make the hero lose in contrast all of his non-equipped items apart from the Dew Vial (even the Key Chain), but if he/she has stored them in the chest before ascending they will still be available, so the only difference will be in the gold lost. b) or if he/she has already found the scroll of Return, (a rare scroll which has a 75% chance to be found in the rare Abandoned House room, a new room type that looks like the Collapsed Room of Original PD but without leading into a chasm), he/she can use it to teleport instantly back to the Hub without losing items but only ¼ of his/her gold. This mod is very RNG-dependant and also rather difficult, as levelling up doesn’t increase the hero’s HP, no potions of Strength or scrolls of Upgrade spawn (apart from that one scroll the hero has as a starting item) and no higher than tier 1 weapons and armors spawn in the dungeon (Animated Statues drop only tier 1 weapons, and the Sad Ghost gives as a reward only tier 1 items). There is also no Tengu and thus no subclasses available. Scrolls of Enchantment are a rare find, and the only way to get extra scrolls of Upgrade is to transmute them. This mod is also very unbalanced as some enemies like the chapter mini-bosses or the Sewer Crab and the Gnoll Brute are strong, evasive and accurate and the hero can get killed by just one encounter with them, while also the food items are few for the size of the depths. Category:Mods